1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat bed knitting machines having motor driven carriages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 824,565 to provide a flat bed knitting machine with mechanism enabling an operator to disconnect a motor driven carriage from the driving source at any time such that carriage may be moved to one side of the bed and the stitches observed. It is also known as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,542 to provide a knitting machine having a motor driven carriage with means for generating an electrical signal when a needle breaks and to utilize such signal to actuate an electromagnetic device effective to disconnect a carriage from the motor drive. In addition, it is known in knitting machines having a motor driven carriage to generate an electrical signal when a difficulty of one sort or another in the operation of the machine occurs, and to utilize such signal to disconnect power from the motor driving the carriage.